Understanding
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Meet Madison. She's 19, scared, & pregnant for the fourth time. She's running from her boyfriends cousin. She wants Olivia & Elliot to keep her family safe. Will they? Or is it too late?


It was around noon in New York on a winter day. Only one cop managed to notice a young girl, around 19 or 20 enter the station. She had a bag on her shoulder, & a red milk crate in her hands. The milk crate had a blamket & a pillow in it. She had on a at least two hoodies, with a thin blanket wrapped around her. She had on dirty jeans, wripped winter glooves, & dirt stained shoes. "Hello. I'm Olivia. Can I help you? Is something wrong?" She asked, smiling, walking up to the girl. "Nothing's wrong. Just needed a place to stay." The brown haired girl said, biting her lip. Her grip on the box grew tighter. "Well, you hungry?" Olivia asked. The girl nodded. "Can we stay here?" The girl asked. "We?" Olivia asked, confused. The girl carefully put the box down on a desk. She moved the blankets revealing three sleeping girls, no older then three. Olivia gasped.

"Captain." Olivia said, entering his office. "Yes?" Cragen asked, looking up. "You won't believe this." Olivia said, as the captian got up. They left his office, talking. "I don't know her name, age, where she's from. Nothing." Olivia said, sighing. "Well, what do you know about her?" Cragen asked. "She's got three little girls with her." Olivia said. Cragen stopped. "Are they her daughters? Her sisters?" He asked. Olivia shrugged. "I'll have George talk to her, maybe he'll learn something about her." Cragen said.

"So, where you from?" George asked the girl, who was in the childrens room, drawing with some crayons. She didn't say anything. "How old are you?" Nothing. "Your name?" He asked, sighing. Again, nothing. "You don't have to say your last name. Just your first." He added. The girl looked up, with dull brown eyes. "Madison." She said, going back to her drawing. "What about those little girls? What are their names?" George asked. "Paige. Chrissy. Alex." Madison said. "Who're they? I'm sure they miss their mommy." George siad. Madison looked up, confused. "I am their mommy." She said.

"What'd you learn?" Cragen asked, as George left the room. "Not much. I did learn their names. Oh, & the girls are her daughters." George said. "Well, what are their names?" Elliot asked. "Well, the mom's name is Madison. And her three daughters are Paige, Alex, & Chrissy. But I didn't learn who was who." George sighed. "Anyhting else?" Fin asked, crossing his arms. "Other then the fact that in five weeks she's gong to deliver _another_ baby, nothing." George said, as Olivia's eyes widened.

"Madison. We got a suprise for you." Olivia said, entering the room. Madison looked up. "How would you like to see your baby?" Olivia asked. "I didn't know you could see the baby before it was born." Madison said, smiling. "Yep." Olivia said, sitting down. "We'll see your baby, but first you gotta answer a couple questions." Olivia said. "Okay." Madison said. "How old are you?" "19." Madison answered. "Where you from?" "New York. It's a three day walk from my house to here." Madison said. Olivia nodded. "Now, about your little girls, who's who?" Olivia asked. "Paige is the one with the braids, Chrissy is the dark haired one, & alex is the blonde." Madison said. "Do they have the same father?" Madison nodded. "Same father as their younger sibling?" Madison nodded again. "Where are they?" Madison asked. "Oh, they're sleeping in another room. The two smaller ones are in cribs, & the other's in a big girl bed." Olivia said, smiling. "Why'd you runaway?" Olivia asked. "Ricky wanted to hurt us." Madison said, looking scared. "Who's Ricky?" Olivia asked. "Austin's cousin." Madison said. "Austin your boyfriend?" Madison nodded. "Please, you gotta keep my family safe! If Ricky can't get to me or the girls, he'll take it out on Austin. Or worst! He'll take it out on my Ma & brothers! Please! I'm begging you! Keep them safe!" Madison cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks.


End file.
